Was wollen nur Frau Higurashi und Miroku?
by Kikyou-chan
Summary: Ja, was wollen sie nur? Vielleicht das Sango und Inu Yasha heiraten? Neee, ... seht selbst... (P.S. isn One-shot und um Reviews wird gebeten)


Kleine Kinder mit süßen Ohren   
  
oder  
  
Was wollen nur Frau Higurashi und Miroku?  
  
Tadaaa! Die neue, obercoole, oberwitzige und obergeniale Story von dem obertollen Autorenteam (Selbstlob...) bestehend aus mir, der K-chan und der lieben Kikyo-chan.ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr habt beim lesen soviel spaß wie wir beim schreiben hatten. Uns tun jetzt zwar die Knie weh (und der rücken, wir sind arme Krüppel), aber was tut man nicht alles für seine Fans? Na denne, viel Spaß...  
  
Disclaimer: Uns gehört weder die Frau Higurashi will unbedingt Hundeohren-enkelkinder Idee (Auch wenn wir sie ausgebaut haben), noch der süße Halbdämon selber *heul*.... Aber euch auch nicht!!!! *Ha! Ha!*  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Ostermorgen und die ganze Posse (sprich: Kagome, Miroku, Sango und Shippo) hüpften durch Kagomes Haus und suchten nach Eiern. Nur Inu Yasha hatte sich einfach nicht dazu überreden lassen mitzusuchen. Während alle anderen ihren Spaß dabei hatten, das haus auf den Kopf zu stellen, saß er grummelnd und Ohrenzuckend in der Küche und sah Frau Higurashi dabei zu, wie sie kleine Osterhasen buk.   
  
Kagomes Mutter warf immer wieder heimlich Blicke auf den Halbdämon. Seine Ohren waren ja so süüüüüüüß! (Da bin ich ganz ihrer Meinung!)  
  
Wie toll es doch wäre kleine Enkelkinder mit fluffigen, kuschligen, obersüßen Ohren zu haben.  
  
"Mama, Mama?", riess die Stimme ihrer Tochter sie aus ihren Enkelkinder-Träumen.  
  
"Ach ja, Hundeohren...", seufzte sie.  
  
"Was?? @.@" Kagome sah sie fragend an. Frau Higurashi lächelte sie an.  
  
"Ach nichts, Kagome!", sagte sie schnell, während sich in ihrem Kopf bereits ein Plan zu formte.Und sie war sich auch sicher, dass sie mindestens einenKomplizen für sich gewinnen konnte.  
  
Also nahm sie, gemäß Schritt 1 von Plan A, Miroku nach dem Festschmaus(*sabber* Essen *sabber*) zur Seite.   
  
"Was ist, Dame Higurashi, wie kann ich behilflich sein?" Misstrauisch beäugte der Mönch Kagomes Mutter, aber als sie ihm ihren Plan erklärt hatte, war er vollauf begeistert.   
  
"Das ist eine wundervolle Idee!", sagte er als sie geendet hatte und klang dabei wie eine Tunte. Kagomes Mutter nickte glücklich.   
  
"Nicht, die Beiden sind doch so ein süßes Paar!", und nickte in Richtung Kagome und Inu Yasha, die mal wieder dabei waren sich anzubrüllen. (Aber ich und Inu Yasha wären noch ein süßeres Paar! Kikyou-chan: Inu und kikyou (aka ich) gehören ja wohl ganz klar zusammen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K-chan: Ach ja? *Messer hinter dem Rücken vorhol* Kikyou-chan: Pech gehabt, ich bin schon tot^^ *zunge raus streck* K-chan: Aber Schmerzen hast du trotzdem *fieß lach* ähm... zurück zur Story...) Aber Miroku hatte immer noch so seine Zweifel.   
  
"Aber glauben sie wirklich, sie können es schaffen die beiden zusammenzubringen und das sie dann auch noch Kinder kriegen, in ihrem Alter?" (Ahaa! Das Rätsel ist gelöst!)   
  
"Um kleine, süße, fluffige Enkelkinder zu kriegen, die Hundeohren haben, ist mir nichts zu schwierig und kein Weg zu weit!", sagte Frau Higurashi und ballte in kämpferischer Geste die Faust. (Auf in den Kampf, meine Liebe!)  
  
"Auf zu Plan A!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Waaaas?", Kagome starrte ihre Mutter geschockt an. Frau Higurashi seufzte theatralisch.  
  
"Beruhige dich Kind, ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass wir einen Rohrbruch haben und Inu Yasha bei dir im Zimmer schlafen muss!"  
  
"Dagegen hab ich ja auch nichts, aber warum in meinem Bett?!"  
  
"Weil wir keine Matratzen mehr haben und du deinen Gast ja wohl kaum auf dem Boden schlafen lassen kannst!", erklärte Frau Higurashi ruhig und gab sich alle Mühe ein grinsen zu unterdrücken.  
  
"Also sei ein gutes Mädchen, ein paar Nächte mit Inu Yasha im selben Bett zu schlafen werden dich ja wohl nicht umbringen!"  
  
( Ich will mit Kagome tauschen*heul*)  
  
"Ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit ihm im gleichen Bett schlafen! Er soll auf dem Boden liegen!"   
  
"Waas?" ( deja-vu) Inu- Yasha, der bis jetzt kein Wort rausgekriegt hatte, war aufgesprungen und funkelte Kagome böse an.  
  
"Das würde dir so passen, ich werde ganz sicher nicht auf dem Boden schlafen!" (Eigentlich macht es ihm ja nichts aus, aber unser süßer hat ja seine Prinzipien)  
  
" doch, genau das wirst du!, sagte Kagome.  
  
"Nein, Kagome, das wird er nicht, oder willst du für den Rest der Osterferien Hausarrest? Ach ja, und kein Oden mehr!"  
  
Kagome schluckte.  
  
"Kein Oden mehr?" Ihre Mutter nickte.   
  
"O...Okay!", sagte Kagome zu Inu Yasha, "Aber benimm dich!" (Seh ich da ein verräterisches Glitztern in Inu Yashas Augen?)  
  
Frau Higurashi nichte wieder, diesmal eindeutig zufrieden.  
  
"Dann ist ja alles klar!", sagte sie und klappte ihre Hände zusammen. Souta sah aber nicht besonders zufrieden aus. Warum durfte ausgerechnet Kagome mit Inu Yasha in einem Zimmer schlafen?! (Weil du keine Kinder kriegen kannst!) Er musste handeln!   
  
"Hey, Schwesterchen, findest du es nicht auch komisch, dass Mum dir erlaubt mit Inu Yasha in einem Bett zu schlafen, dich sogar dazu zwingt?", flüsterte Detektiv Souta Kagome ins Ohr. Seine große Schwester nickte, das hatte sie auch schon gedacht. Sie warf ihrer Mutter, die fröhlich vor sich hinsummte, einen musternden Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder zu Souta.  
  
"Glaubst du sie heckt was aus?", flüsterte sie. Souta nickte.   
  
"Aufjedenfall!" Die beiden nickten. Kagome wandte sich wieder zurück zu ihrer Mutter. (hin und her, hin und her) und sah sie prüfend an.  
  
"Was heckst du aus, Mum?"   
  
*sweatdrop -_-'* (Souta)  
  
"Ich, wie kommst du darauf?", fragte sie scheinheilig. "Ach Souta Schatz, sag doch bitte Kagomes Freunden bescheid, dass es Essen gibt! Und äähm, Kagome, wasch dir doch noch bitte die Hände!"Nervös begann Frau Higurashi mit Töpfen und Pfannen herumzuhantieren.  
  
"Mama, du verhältst dich verdächtig!", sagte Kagome.  
  
"Ich verdächtig?Ich verhalte mich nicht verdächtig! Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mich verdächtig verhalte?"  
  
"...*sweatdrop*..." Zum Glück (für Kagomes Mutter) kamen in diesem Moment die anderen ins Zimmer und schrien nach Essen.  
  
~nach dem Essen ~  
  
nachdem der Abwasch getan war bestürmten Shippo und Sango Kagome etwas mit ihr zu spielen. (Das kann ja heiter werden!) Und obwohl sie immernoch ein wenig verwirrt über das verhalten ihrer Mutter war, willigte sie ein ihnen "Mensch ärger dich nicht" beizubringen. (Kein gutes Spiel für Inu Yasha) Aber als sie sah, dass ein uns wohlbekannter Halbdämon mal wieder blos lustlos runhing platzte ihr fast der Kragen und sie packte ihn an seinem um ihn ins Wohnzimmer zu schleifen und zum Mitspielen zu zwingen. (Ugh, Unheil naht)  
  
Nun, es gab nicht mehr viel zu erzählen, außer, dass Inu Ysaha den Titel des Spiels nicht ganz verstand und Shippo, Sango und Kagome damit fast in den Wahnsinn trieb, dass er ein schlechter Verlierer war und ein noch viel schlechterer Betrüger.  
  
~*~ zur gleichen Zeit in der Küche~*~  
  
"Die Idee mit dem Rohrbruch war genial, Frau Komplizin!", sagte Miroku und nippte an dem Tee, den er in der Hand hielt.  
  
"Danke!", lächelte Kagomes Mutter. "Und du, Miroku, irgendwelche Ideen?" Miroku nickte.  
  
"sie haben nicht zufällig sake da, oder?" Frau Higurashi sah ihn erst einen Moment verständnislos an. Dann begriff sie, vorauf er hinauswollte.  
  
"du willst sie betrunken machen?! *hinterhältiggrins* Das ist eine wunderbare Idee! Ach, und wo wir grad dabei sind, du kannst mich Saya nennen, schließlich sind wir ja jetzt Komplizen!" Miroku nickte.  
  
"Okay, Saya!"  
  
"Gut!", lächelte Saya zufrieden. "Und nun zu der Idee mit dem Sake!"  
  
~*~ wieder im Wohnzimmer~*~  
  
"Mach Platz, Inu Yasha!", schrie Kagome hysterisch und wandte shipoo aus den Klauen des am Boden liegenden Inu Yasha.   
  
"Na. Kinder, habt ihr Spaß?" Kagomes Mutter war reingekommen. sie trug ein Tablett mit einer großen Schale rotglänzender Bowle und ein paar Gläsern.   
  
"Ja Mum!" , sagte Kagome grinsend, während sie auf etwas kniete, das aussah wie ein roter Teppich mit weißen Haaren.   
  
"Dann ist ja gut!" Frau Higurashi stellte das Tablett lächelnd auf den Wohnzimmertisch. (Moment mal, roter Teppich mit weißen Haaren?)  
  
"Kagomeee!"  
  
"Ja, Mama?" *unschuldiglächel*  
  
"Auf was kniest du da?"  
  
"Auf Inu Yasha, Mama!" *immernochunschuldiglächel*  
  
"Kagome, wie kannst du nur?"  
  
"Danke, Frau Higurashi!", sagte Inu Yasha, froh, wieder frische Luft atmen zu können.   
  
"Schom gut, mein Lieber, jetzt trink erstmal ein Schluck Sa.... äh.... Bowle!"  
  
"Krieg ich auch Bowle, krieg ich, krieg ich, krieg ich???", fragte Shippo aufgeregt. Saya lächelte den kleinen Fuchsdämonen freundlich an.  
  
"Nein, Shippo-chan ,das ist noch nichts für Kinder! Aber wie wäre es, wenn du mir beim Osterhasen backen hilfst? Dann bin ich sicher viel schneller fertig!" Shippo war hellauf begeistert. Die beiden verliesen den Raum.  
  
"Na gut.", sagte Kagome und wandte sich der großen Glasschüssel zu. "Also ich hab wirklich durst! Sango, Inu Yasha, wollt ihr auch was?" Sango verneinte. Inu Yasha schnüffelte an dem Getränk.   
  
"Das riecht komisch!", stellte er fest.  
  
"Ach was, du bist doch bloß ein Feigling!", sagte Kagome und nippte an ihrem Glas mit "Bowle". Diese Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung bei Inu Yasha nicht.   
  
"Wer ist hier ein Feigling? Her damit!" Kagome reichte ihm ein Glas, das er in einem Zug leer trank.  
  
"Hmm, das ist wirklich gut!", sagte er und lies sich von Kagome noch mehr geben. Auch Kagome selbst war der Meinung, dass diese "Bowle" sehr gut war, deswegen schenkte sie sich selbst auch ein Glas nach dem anderen ein.   
  
"Weiss du, Inu Yasssa, eigendlich findich dich ja total süüüß!", sagte Kagome plötzlich, als sie und Inu Yasha schon die halbe "Bowle" Schale geleert hatten.  
  
"Schwäzz nich!", antwortete Inu Yasha lallend. "Gib mir lieber *hick* noch Bowle *hick*!"  
  
~*~ 20 Minuten und 10 Bowlegläser später~*~  
  
"Ach wie schön ist es auf der Welt zu sein!", hörte man Kagome und Inu Yasha glücklich vereint, aber völlig falsch singen. (Urgh, meine Ohren) Saya trat ins Wohnzimmer und überblickte händerreibend die Szene.In fröhlicher Eintracht saßen ihre Tochter und der Halbdämon singend und schunkelnd aukf dem sofa.  
  
"Ich glaub ich geh jetzt lieber schlafen!", sagte eine etwas seltsam dreinblickende Sango und verließ fast fluchtartig das Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Guude *hicks* Idee! Machen wir *hicks* auuch!" *lall*  
  
"Schön, dann geht mal ins Bett ihr zwei!" *inneres Triumghgelächter*  
  
~*~ 10 Minuten später~*~  
  
"Inu Yasha! Küss mich!", lallte Kagome und knöpfte ihr Oberteil auf. (Ohoo!)  
  
"Mit Vergnügen!", antwortete der Halbdämon und hörte sich dabei verdächtig nüchtern an. (Doppelohoo!) Er zo Kagome in seine Arme und gab ihr einen tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
"Also dann.", sagte Inu Yasha grinsend "Lass uns schlafen gehen!" (Dreifachohoo)  
  
(Ja, ich habe ein verräterisches Glitzern in Inu Yashas Augen gesehen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!)  
  
~*~ 1Jahr später~*~  
  
"Hat deine Mutter endlich aufgegeben?", fragte Inu Yasha und strich Kagome, die auf seinem Schoß saß gedankenverloren über die Haare.  
  
"Nein, leider nicht.", antwortete sie. "Sie versucht immer noch mit allen Mitteln mich dazu zu bringen Kinder mit kleinen. süßen, fluschigen. weichen Hundeohren zu kriegen."  
  
*gemeinsamseuzundindensonnenuntergangstarr*  
  
ENDE 


End file.
